Update:OSRS Mobile: iOS Beta Beginning
On Tuesday 10th April we sent invitations to 5,431 players to participate in the first iOS beta test. From 2pm BST today, those players will be able to access the Old School Mobile application! At 2pm BST today Apple will be emailing the players with an invitation to access the Old School RuneScape application via TestFlight. The email will be sent to the email address linked to the Apple ID you provided us with, and that may not be the email address that's linked to your RuneScape account. *Only the Apple ID you provided in your participation sign-up form will be able to install the Old School RuneScape application. *Only the RuneScape account you provided in your participation sign-up form will be able to log in to the Old School RuneScape application and see the Old School Mobile Testing Forum. *We regret to announce that we won't be facilitating any requests to change the Apple IDs/RuneScape accounts with which you can access. There isn't scope to do this for over 5,000 individuals for a 6 day beta test. All players invited to participate in the beta should all have received an inbox message titled OSRS Mobile: iOS Beta Launch which contains the following: Hi there, On Tuesday 10th April we invited you to participate in the OSRS Mobile iOS beta, which begins today at 2pm BST. Today you'll receive an email from Apple to the email linked to the Apple ID which you provided us with when you signed up to participate in beta testing. Contained within that email is an invitation to test Old School RuneScape on TestFlight, done so via instructions to install TestFlight, and a code to be redeemed. If you don't have the TestFlight application installed, follow the instructions contained within the email to install it. If you already have TestFlight installed then you'll be able to redeem the code within the app. Once redeemed you'll be able to install the Old School RuneScape application. Only the Apple ID you provided in your participation sign-up form will be able to install the Old School RuneScape application. Only the RuneScape account you provided in your participation sign-up form will be able to log in to the Old School RuneScape application and see the Old School Mobile Testing Forum. We regret to announce that we won't be facilitating any requests to change the Apple IDs/RuneScape accounts with which you can access. There isn't scope to do this for over 5,000 individuals for a 6 day beta test. The feedback you supply is incredibly important to us and directly impacts the development of Old School RuneScape Mobile, so please visit the Old School Mobile Testing Forum, found in the Old School area of the forums. You must first log in to the forums on the account invited to the beta in order to be able to see & access the Old School Mobile Testing forum. Be sure to take note of issues listed in the Known Issues thread. We'd highly recommend that you view the Known Issues thread, you provide feedback via the Mobile Feedback General, and you use the the Reporting Content Issues and the Reporting Mobile Crashes threads. For ease of access, here are some of the issues currently known: If the keyboard is dismissed whilst on the Old School RuneScape log in screen it can only be reaccessed via the four-finger swipe motion, or by clicking to Cancel the login and then again clicking Existing User. In-game broadcast messages don't appear in the usual place you'd expect. Audio can become distorted when launching the game. Audio from third-party apps can cause in-game audio to stop playing correctly. In-game audio overrides audio playing from the Spotify app. Some unique quest interfaces may not work smoothly on mobile. Scrollbars can show some incorrect graphics. Tooltips can't easily be triggered to appear. The beta will run from 2pm today until the game update on Thursday 19th April. We hope you enjoy the iOS beta! The Old School RuneScape Team The appetite for #OSRSMobile is extreme, and we're quite keen to make sure that you know what to expect from us. We'll be collating feedback, and distributing surveys to the testers, over the week of the test. We'll then look to report our findings to you as soon as possible. We'll have a better idea of what to expect next in terms of testing, and we'll keep you informed as and when we're able. Make sure you join the discussion with the #OSRSMobile tag on Twitter, and include 'iOS Beta' in the subject of your Reddit threads! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team